


Stay A Little Longer

by SerStolas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: One more kiss lead to another...but they swore to themselves they weren't in love.  It had to be enough, but it never was.Inspired by Brother's Osbourne "Stay A Little Longer"





	Stay A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/LucasArts

Life in the Resistance is hours or days of hectic mayhem, followed by weeks of sheer boredom.

While Finn had been in a coma, they’d scrambled to relocate from D’Qar because the base’s location had been compromised. More days of mayhem after Starkiller had been destroyed, and then days, weeks of silence while the Resistance hung low and tried to regroup.

Poe spent those days in the medical wing, only leaving when his fellow pilots dragged him off for food and trips to the refresher. He’d made a promise on D’Qar to Rey that he’d watch over Finn. Though if he were being honest with himself, he’d admit he was here as much to keep his promise to her as he was for himself, to remind himself that Finn was still alive, if healing.

Weeks later, still in the quiet interim, Finn woke up. Poe told himself that he’d just been worried about his new friend and the man he owned his life to when he felt a thrill at seeing Finn’s warm brown eyes open and drink him in.

Finn had weeks more of therapy, and mayhem hit again, forcing Poe back into the air while Finn was still healing. Poe saw a shot of fear in Finn's eyes when he told Finn he had to fly back out again, but Finn didn’t voice it aloud, he just squeezed Poe’s hand and said, “Come back alive, Dameron.”

~~  
Since childhood, Finn had been on a strict schedule. After he woke up, he was grateful for the strict therapy schedule at first, since it kept him busy. In between therapy sessions, Intel picked his brain for all his knowledge on the First Order. After several weeks it died down a bit, though they’d still call him in and ask questions now and again.

But as he neared the end of therapy, and he healed, he suddenly found himself at odds.

Poe was flying missions again, leaving Finn alone for days at a time. Poe’s pilots would stop by and see Finn when they weren’t out too and Poe was out. He made friends with Jess, Snap, Iolo, Bastian, and Kare. 

Mayhem reigned again, and two days after he’d been given a clean bill of health, Finn reported to Leia Organa-Solo, because he could sense the undercurrent of mayhem on base, and it drove him crazy not being a part of it.

She ordered him through a series of drills to test him. He did alright at the flying sims, but he’d never be a pilot. He excelled in the physical tests, combat drills, and scored near perfect on the firing range. After another conversation with General Organa-Solo, Finn found himself among the Pathfinders.

So he began to train, much of his former training in actual combat becoming a boon instead of a negative. Finn was a soldier, he felt comfortable as a solider, and with each passing day, he felt more at home in the Resistance, more accepted.

Finn was eating dinner with his fellow trainees when word that Red Squadron was returning. One of his new friends among the other recruits, a stocky Zabrak named Nyx Petra shoved Finn lightly and told him to go and see his pilot friend.

Finn realized maybe he’d talked about his admiration for Poe Dameron just a little too much, but all the grins around the table are good natured, so he went.

When Poe climbed out of the cockpit, his eyes search the tarmac, then he smiles wide at seeing Finn. They rushed into each other’s arms, just as they had that first time on D’Qar. Hours later, when Poe’s finished debriefing, he sought Finn out and endws up dragging the new Pathfinder back to his quarters. Somewhere between Poe recounting his mission and Finn describing his training, they started kissing, then pulling off each other’s shirts.

Finn awoke to the warmth of Poe Dameron pressed against him, one arm wrapped tightly around Finn’s waist. It was the best sleep Finn had gotten in weeks, and he felt so damned happy snuggling next to Poe.

They didn’t do it every night, but at least a few nights a week Poe would drag Finn back to his quarters, or Finn would drag Poe back to his if his roommate was out. They ended up in Poe’s room more often, since as a squadron leader he had no roommate.

Then Finn’s squad was sent on their first mission. Poe was there as they boarded the ship, pulling Finn into a tight hug, kissing him fiercely, and told him, “Come back alive, Finn.”

And so the cycle went on. Finn would sometimes find he had weeks between missions, and Poe found the same, though not always together, not always at the same time. But whenever the two of them were on base, more nights than not, they’d end up in Poe’s quarters, maybe drinking, maybe just kissing, maybe doing more.

The first night hadn’t been enough. One night was never enough. 

When come of them came back safely from a mission and the other was on base, they’d be waiting, pulling the other into a firm embrace, kissing them fiercely. They’d end up in bed together, drawing closer until one started to strip the other.

Poe still called Finn “buddy” and Finn called Poe “flyboy.” It was the closet either ever got to affectionate nicknames.

They were drawn together, over and over, mission after mission, night after night.

Finn saw the way others looked at Poe: the admiration in the eyes of some, respect, and sometime lust. Poe could do so much better than an ex-stormtrooper. But Poe was sleeping with Finn, and Finn was determined to accept whatever it was that Poe was stilling to give him. It had to be enough, it just had to. He was always waiting for the time when Poe would find someone and fall completely in love, and he and Finn would share one last night.

Poe looked longingly after Finn when the Pathfinder wasn’t looking. He saw the way others looked at Finn: the admiration that Finn had broken First Order conditioning, the grudging respect from some, and lust from others. Finn could do so much better than a scarred pilot plagued by nightmares and nine years his senior. But Poe was the one that Finn was sleeping with. Poe treasured every touch, every night, just waiting for the moment when Finn would find that beautiful young someone who would steal him away from Poe. Then they’d have just one more night.  
They always told themselves this might be the last time, the last night. They might not get to do this again.

Finn couldn’t tell Poe he was completely in love with him. Poe had the admiration of the entire Resistance. There were others more worthy of him.

Poe couldn’t tell Finn he’d loved him since Finn had taken his helmet off on the Finalizer. Eventually Finn would realize that he didn’t have to be tied down by Poe.

They tried to be so calm, so cool, like the fact that it might be fleeting didn’t bother them.

It was one more mission. One more hug. One more kiss. One more night.

One more time was never enough.

This time Finn was the one coming home. One more kiss lead to another. Poe pulled Finn’s tshirt off and over his head. “Just stay a little longer,” Poe whispered in Finn’s ear.

Then Poe was the one coming home, and they repeated the pattern, this time Finn telling Poe to stay a little longer.

Months went by and they repeated that pattern, those nights, over and over again. They never seemed to notice that the other never looked for anything anywhere else. They both swore they weren’t in love, they couldn’t say that kind of thing aloud to the other.

The last time was the last time, they swore to themselves, but then one of them would land, safe and sound from a mission, and they just did it all over again.

Whenever they saw Rey, in between her missions with Skywalker, she would just shake her head at them, as if she knew something they didn’t.

The war raged on. They moved from base to base, they reunited, they spent the night together.

The First Order hit more worlds, and more worlds started fighting back.

They started spending more time apart, their reunions shorter, sometimes just a night or two, desperately seeking the company of the other, tearing their clothing off one another, hand on skin, flesh on flesh. 

Then one day, Finn’s Pathfinder squad missed a check-in.

Poe’s squadron had just flown in, and he was looking across the tarmac for Finn. The Pathfinders were supposed to already be on the new base.

Poe didn’t see Finn anywhere. Instead, he saw Rey, wearily trudging out of the dark, coming to stand by Black One, her eyes sad and distant.

Poe felt the ground drop out from beneath his feet. As the days wore on, he wore himself thin, wondering why he had never told Finn how he felt.

Then, two weeks late, an unfamiliar freighter appeared above base. Whoever was inside gave the right clearance codes though, because they were allowed to land.

Most of those off duty showed up on the runway to see who was inside. A sense of relief spread through the crowd as four Pathfinders limped off the freighter, and medics ran in, and came out with two more on stretchers.

Finn limped off the ship in blood stained and ripped camo, his tired gaze scanning the crowd.

Then Poe came bursting out of the crowd, almost bouncing off Finn when the Pilot threw himself into the Pathfinders arms.

Hours later, after Finn had been seen by medical, Poe dragged him back to his quarters. They started off as they usually did. One kiss led to another, then they were pulling their shirts off.

This time though, Poe said something a little different. “Stay forever. I love you, Finn.”

Finn pulled back for a moment, his brown eyes meeting Poe’s, searchingly. Then Finn reached out, his fingers lightly tracing Poe’s jaw, and kissed him, lightly, then more intently, but with none of the usual desperation.

“I love you too, Poe Dameron,” Finn said finally.

One more time, one more night, would continue to lead to another. But the next time one of them left on a mission, the other kissed them firmly and said. “Come back alive, my love.”


End file.
